A new member?
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: A new girl joins Forks High School, she seems normal but Bella and the Cullen's sence something strage...
1. Chapter 1

The canteen began to fill up. It was 20 minutes until registration; giving enough time for a spot of breakfast in the morning. Jessica and Angela walked in with Mike, with Bella just beside, looking out of the window looking for Edward. "Hey, that new girl is coming today" Jessica said to the crowd around her.

"What new girl?" Eric replied.

"Mr Molina said yesterday in class that there would be a new girl joining our class today, all the way from the U.K" Jessica replied. Angela and Mike joined in the conversation but Bella carried to look on. Finally they came. Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and last of all Edward, in his graceful footsteps. Bella bid her friends a goodbye and went to sit on the Cullen's' table.

"Hey Bella, what's up" Alice said in her chirpy voice

"There's a new girl coming today, she's British" Bella replied.

"Really?" Jasper said, quite interested "I have always liked the British accent"

"Hey, look" Rosalie said in a second, nodding to the canteen door. The Cullen's all looked, as well as the rest of the rooms inhabitants. By the door stood a 5 foot 10 dark blonde in dark coloured clothes. She was the new girl. Everyone paused a moment, taking her in, then carried on talking. Mr Molina entered the room and approached the Cullen's.

"Good morning." He said. Good morning sir was their reply. "As you know we have a new student coming today. I had a few discussions and along with the other teachers we thought that you lot who be a great help in making her feel comfortable, as you very rarely take part in things such as this, ok?"

"But sir…" Emmett said before Mr Molina interrupted.

"No but sir's. That's it" He turned to the girl and waved her over. As she approached the teacher introduced her. "This is Ffion. I hope you will make her feel welcome" With that he left, leaving Ffion standing there senseless.

"Hi, I'm Bella" Bella said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Ffion"

"Ffion? That's a strange name, where are you from?" Edward said.

"Wales. Land of the sheep" She smiled weakly, hoping they would get the joke, luckily they did. Emmett's laugh boomed while the rest where quite suttle.

"Hey, sit down, we don't bite" Alice said, and Jasper smirked at the joke. Ffion sat down stiffly and looked at the table. The Cullen's looked around at each other confused, and slightly concerned. They never seen someone so stand-off-ish and someone who didn't, well, smell of blood. It was confusing. "Are you ok?" Alice said breaking the silence.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you"

"Can we get you something to eat or drink?" Rosalie said.

"I'm fine thank you"

"We'll show you to your first lesson. What do you have?" Edward said smiling.

"I'm fine thank you, I can show myself around" She said again then stood. She smiled wearily the walked away.

"Well she was odd" Rosalie said.

"For once I agree with you…" Edward chuckled then continued "…She seemed a bit off, maybe she knew"

"Knew what?" Jasper said "Surely not what we are?"

"Well, when she sat down she went rigid, maybe she sensed it?"

"Well what was she thinking?" Emmett asked

"That's another thing…" Edward looked around "… I couldn't read her mind, she's like Bella"

"Wow, you think she could have powers?" Bella said quietly

"Maybe Bella, maybe" Edward replied. Suddenly the bell rang and the canteen soon began to empty.

….

Ffion walked to History, quickly through the crowd. She opened the door and informed the teacher that she was a new student. Filling her in the teacher told her where to sit. As Ffion turned around she saw Jasper and Alice sitting at the back of the class room with a spare seat in front of them. She approached them and sat down. "Hey Ffion, found your way then?" Alice said.

"Yeah, just about" Ffion replied without turning around.

"So you like History?" Jasper asked. And, again, without turning around, replied

"Yeah, it's cool" Jasper and Alice looked at each other in confusement. Then the teacher began.

"Right, today's lesson is about the Civil War. This major event that shook the boots of all those Texas soldiers…" Jasper smirked and whispered to Alice, not knowing Ffion was listening,

"Don't really think I need to attend this lesson. Been there, done it and bought the t-shirt" Alice giggled then hushed him. Ffion twitched slightly. Jasper noticed. He moved forward slightly to get a better feel of what she was feeling. She was extremely nervous. The hour went by in a tick, with Jasper not taking his eyes from Ffion. The Bell rang for dinner time. Alice jumped out of her chair and rushed in front of Ffion and placed her hand on her arm.

"Hey, coming with us, it'll be fun. Plus we've been told to look after you by Mr Molina so you haven't really got a choice" Alice giggled pulling her along. Jasper growled in his throat at Ffion's forever changing emotions. They finally reached the canteen, to find the other Cullen's sitting there, waiting. Emmett pulled up a chair for Ffion next to Bella, indicating for her to sit down, and she did. She sat quiet for a while, but Bella could not cope with the silence any longer. "So, enjoying your lessons so far?" Bella said, smiling while picking her sandwich to pieces.

"Not really, it's all different from what I learned back home. Nothing about other countries, just America this and America that"

"Well this is America after all" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but in Britain we learnt about every country, including America and Europe. What use is it just to learn American history?" Ffion snapped, taking everyone aback. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I get irritated a lot. Anger issues and all that." Ffion looked down at the table.

"It's fine…" Edward began "…We all get it know and then". Suddenly something began to beep continuously. Ffion reached into her bag and pulled out a watch and a needle. The Cullen's looked in wonder as Ffion stopped the beeping, took the cap of the needle, lifted up her shirt slightly and thrust it in her stomach. Bella squirmed. Ffion then pulled it out, placed the cap back on and shoved the watch and the needle back in her bag and looked up.

"Sorry about that, needed to be done" She smiled wearily.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Emmett began "… What's wrong with you?"

"I've been diabetic since birth" She replied.

"Wow, really. So do you have to do that every day?" Emmett enquired again.

"Yeah. It used to hurt, but you get used to it after a while" Jasper cringed for a while then stood. He walked to Alice and picked her up by the arm. She frowned when she looked at him, but went along with him leaving the rest at the table. Not long after Rosalie and Emmett rose with Bella and Edward not long behind. Ffion left just before they did when her phone ran and she left the room quickly. The Cullen's left the school grounds and headed home.

Alice and Jasper pulled up on the drive with the rest speeding up behind them. They all got out and proceeded into the house to find Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch watching television. Alice skipped into the room and sat of the chair next to them. Esme suddenly jumped, not realising her there. "Oh, hello lovely. Good day at school?" Carlisle looked and smiled.

…..

Hope you enjoyed please R&R and tell me what you think and if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

Alice and Jasper pulled up on the drive with the rest speeding up behind them. They all got out and proceeded into the house to find Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch watching television. Alice skipped into the room and sat of the chair next to them. Esme suddenly jumped, not realising her there. "Oh, hello lovely. Good day at school?" Carlisle looked and smiled.

"Yes, very interesting, wasn't it Jaz?" Alice replied happily, looking at Jasper. Jasper nodded and walked away, up stairs to his bedroom. Emmett and Rosalie got changed in a flash and returned back down stairs next to Edward and Bella.

"There was a new girl in school today" Bella said, making conversation. Esme smiled and replied

"Really? Does she seem nice? Oh, Bella dear, would you like a drink?"

"Yes she is. She's from Britain too. Oh, no thank you Esme, I good" Esme nodded and sat back down by Carlisle. Edward pulled Bella away from the family and they both walked to his bedroom. Carlisle shifted in his seat then sighed aloud. Since Bella left the room, no one spoke, and it agitated him immensely.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" Esme said, noticing, rubbing Carlisle's arm.

"No, not at all…" He answered "…why does Jasper seem not too pleased about this appearance of this new student?" Carlisle said, looking to the three "children" in front of him. Emmett shrugged his shoulders as did Rosalie. Alice looked up and replied

"We've been put in charge of her. Mr Molina said that we don't take part in much, so helping this girl around the place and befriending her would be a good place to start. Her blood is very strong, it makes Jasper uncomfortable, besides her constant mood changes"

"Well, I agree with Mr. Molina in that sense. Just because we are Vampires, does not mean you have to exclude yourself from extra curricular activities. I can see how than will make him feel uncomfortable. Maybe he should take a few days off" Carlisle ended, picking his book back up to read. The rest of the night went rather fast. Bella went back home to Charlie, Emmett and the boys went hunting and Alice and Rosalie focused on some new blueprints for the planned outhouse.

….

"I'm not going in today, just say I have the flu or something" Jasper said, turning over in his bed, facing away from Alice, who was stood by the other side of the bed, dressed for school.

"Why not, Jazz, you keep running away, you will never get over your thirst" Alice said, pouting " Besides we have a field trip today and don't think I'm walking around a farm in new shoes on my own. Now get up" Jasper moaned and sunk further into the duvet. "You cant even sleep, so don't pretend you cant hear me, get your vampire butt out of that bed and get dressed!"

"No Alice, I cant, look I'll buy you a new pair of shoes or something" Jasper replied.

"Come on you two, we're gunna be late!" Emmett shouted up from downstairs.

"I don't want a new pair, I want you to come today." Alice picked up her pillow and lobbed it at a now sitting up Jasper. Jasper grunted and threw it back laughing. Alice growled and turned, slamming the bedroom door. Jasper sighed and led back down on the bed.

….

The canteen began to fill up yet again . The weather was dull today and even more people retreated inside, making the volume of chattering increase slightly. The Cullen's sat quietly around the table, all watching the scowl that Alice had plastered across her face. Bella sighed and kept looking at the door, waiting to see Ffion walk through the door. And the waiting paid off. Walking into the canteen, Ffion looked nervously around, trying to find an empty table, until Alice bounded across to her and pulled her over the to the others. Alice pulled up a chair and sat her down. "Morning Ffion" Bella said smiling.

"Yeah morning" She replied, looking down at her hands. Emmett frowned at her weird behaviour yet again. Edward tried to read her mind, but still nothing came. Rosalie had enough of awkward silences and spoke

"So Ffion, do you have many classes today?"

"Don't know"

"Good night last night?" She continued

"Not really" Ffion grumbled..

"did you drive to school this morning?" Rosalie almost snarled.

"Does it matter?" Ffion said looking Rosalie dead in the eyes. Rosalie gasped, and swore she saw a shimmer of anger towards her, flash in Ffion's eyes. "Thanks for everything…" Ffion began and stood "… but I don't require your help anymore, I know my way around. Please don't bring me over to you in the morning. I prefer to be left alone" And with the Ffion turned around and left the Cullen's speechless.

"And that is why I hate mingling with humans" Rosalie mumbled, quietly enough for Edward to hear.

"They are not all the same Rose, plus, I think something is up with her" Edward replied.

"Yeah, it's called being rude and anti social" Rosalie scowled.

"Give it a rest Rose. It's up to her if she does not wish for our help anymore" Edward snarled. The school bell rang moments after and all pupils retreated to begin class.

Hope you liked. Continue? Not continue? All comments appreciated. Please R&R


	3. Apologies to the reader 71011

My apologies for the extremely long wait for the next chapter of the story. I have been having problems with health, plus i moved into my university accommodation three weeks ago and am still waiting for my computer or laptop (using a library computer at this exact moment). Once my computer arrives i will be adding more chapters, until then in will try and post something up.

TwinkleMonkeysShinyPaperClips x


End file.
